Beyond The Autumn Sky
by sparrow wings
Summary: The Dark Lord falls, but not by Harry...Prophecy overruled by fate, Voldemort's murderer has bigger plans. Slash probably added later.


Beyond the Autumn Sky 

**Author:** soft rains

**Summary:** The prophecy is false. It is an unstable time, an era of change, for the better of for the worse?.Slash. HPDM (Yeah, I suck at summaries.)

**Disclaimer:** Ahhh! I don't plagiarize…

Prologue 

**The Golden Day of Peace**

It was an optimistic day at the Weasley household. There had just been a wedding; well, two to be exact and everyone was celebrating with a party. The entire Weasley household, except for Percy was here. There were numerous more guests too. Everyone was chattering animatedly, assuming bliss. It was the last golden day of peace to enjoy. But then, why didn't it feel so enjoyable?

We were keeping the aimless conversation light, Hermione, Ron, and I. Then, everyone was called to feast and the newlyweds were toasted. It was a normal cheerful party. But it felt so out of place.

"So what are your summer plans?" Ron asked.

"Well, I think I'm going to do some research on R.A.B.", Hermione said with a faint tone of interest.

I just shrugged absentmindedly as we sat there, continuing our 'interesting" discussion.

Time passed rather quickly. A huge picnic table was laid out overflowing with numerous delicacies. Ever since school ended, I've been uneasy at meals and couldn't eat. But right now, I felt ravenous began shoving some pieces of chicken into my mouth. I was suddenly reminded of the feasts at Hogwarts. The feeling of uneasiness returned but I just tried to ignore it. This is after all, the last golden day of peace, right?

"Ok, it's time to cut the cake," shouted Mrs. Weasley over all the guests. Everyone stood in a line to wait to get his/her piece. I smiled politely as Mrs. Weasley cut a very generous slab of cake for me. By the time everyone was done with his/her cakes, it was dusk and night was consuming the day. We sat in the backyard, observing the glowing silver pendants in the sky. It seemed truly peaceful.

Wait, the stars, they're turning green…they were slowly arranging themselves. Something's not right…in a sudden flash of light, a serpent appeared in the sky.

"It's the Dark Mark!" someone cried. Frantic and fear polluted the air. Death Eaters zoomed everywhere and the sky was swallowed up. There was only darkness; not even the light of the stars could obstruct it. However, piercing through the darkness came a bright sickly green light, the light of the Killing Curse. Murmurs of "Aveda Kedavra" echoed all through the night.

Most of the guests have fled, or have attempted to at least. Others, including me whipped out their wands and muttered curses and hexes in a desperate endeavor to stop the chaos. Seethed by rage, I tried to annihilate the Death Eaters. How dare they ruin this last golden day of peace? How dare they destroy this wonderful event of joy? But strangely, this assault is not at all surprising. In fact, it feels expected.

"Crucio", a voice from behind me commanded. At that split second, it seemed like liquid fire consumed me. Pain erupted inside me. My ears rang from it; my eyes burned red from it; my mouth muted from it; my hands writhed from it. Contorted with anger as well as pain, I did my best not to give in. But I heard a scream utter from my mouth.

"Petrificus Totalus", was heard from another voice almost instantaneously. That voice sounded intimately familiar, but I could not place a finger on who it belonged to. All the pain from the Cruciatus Curse ceased, and I felt the burden of fatigue drag me down to unconsciousness.

"Avada Kedavra", whispered the Death Eater and Harry's savior was taken by death. He approached the unconscious boy who'd been crucified. He raised his wand but Bellatrix placed a hand on his shoulder. .

"The Dark Lord's wishes", she reminded him and they fled into the night.

Uhhh…Hmm…My brain feels fuzzy and disorientated.

OH! The weddings! Wait, what happened? This place…it reeks of corpse. Scanning the place, I realized counted the number of deaths. Then I remembered. I felt heat rise to my head and inflame my skull. I counted Ron and Hermione among the dead. Beside them, were Bill and Fleur, and Remus and Tonks, the newlyweds deceased. I felt my face become unfamiliarly wet. Hot, salty tears of anger inundated my eyes. My hands curled up into fists instinctively. I felt like shit. So much for the golden day of peace…

And Harry slowly picked himself up and trudged among the garden of corpses.

_What to do now_, he thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh, first fic, first chapter Thank you to those who R&R. I know the beginning isn't much and I promise it will get better and there will be slash. I hope you guys like this because I was struck by some real inspiration. Oh and btw, I allow anonymous reviewers. 


End file.
